What We Never Knew
by M.Turnerz
Summary: *Companion to What We Always Knew* His hands were shaking. So were hers. "If I didn't want it then, why would I want it now, Logan?" Logan/OC. Rated T, because we all know what Logan said in X-men: First Class.


A little expansion on Wolverine's cameo in X-men: First Class. How it would have gone if August had been involved.

PS: This is the angst version, so if you're looking for something a little more feel-good, go to the companion to this, What We Always Knew. Thanks :)

If you would like to know more about August (my OC), then feel free to PM me!

* * *

The two men strolled casually into the small diner, immediately spying their two targets. They had been fairly successful thus far, not facing all that many rejections. They made a beeline for the man at the counter, currently nursing a recently lit cigar.

The first man leaned on the counter a little and started, "Excuse me, I'm Erik Lenshurr."

The other man smiled and added, "Charles Xavier." The large man didn't miss a beat; he raised an eyebrow, took a drag, and growled:

"Go f*ck yourself."

Erik glanced at Xavier with knitted eyebrows. The other man looked at the ground for a moment, returning his bearings. Erik shook his head and stepped over to a booth sitting next to a large window. Xavier trailed behind and smiled once more at the woman before him.

"Hello, I'm Charles Xavier." The woman raised an eyebrow (much like the man at the counter, Xavier couldn't help but think) and took a sip of what looked like coffee. She tilted her head back and made a sipping noise, drawing the attention of the man.

He turned his head to the side and almost crushed his cigar at the sight of a woman finishing her coffee. His primal instincts began to kick in when that long, creamy, _perfect _neck came into view. His eyes continued to blaze their way down her bare shoulders, her full (but not overly so) chest, her flat stomach, all the way down to her slim thighs and shins and back up again.

She had a nice face, too. Petite nose, long eyelashes, dark blonde hair that framed her face. He imagined she had nice eyes and lips, too, but he couldn't see 'em, to his great disappointment.

It was then that he noticed he was being watched with the same eyes he had wanted to see so badly. They were gray, but not dully, they were dark and shining with…he took a deep, but discreet whiff of air and growled lowly.

_She was amused._

She set her mug down and licked her lips slowly, not aware that she had his complete and unwavering attention. Those lips were enough to drive him crazy for weeks. They could probably do all sorts of feats, like-

"And I'm Erik Lenshurr. We were wondering-"

His fantasies were interrupted by the morons standing next to her, blocking his view. He growled again, but smirked a little when he heard what the woman said next.

She stood with her hands on the table and said menacingly, "What _he_ said, boys." She jerked her head in his general direction and glared at the two beside her. She shoved her way between them and made her way to the counter, asking for a shot of bourbon. The barkeep took a look at the clock (10:47 AM) and fixed her with an odd expression, but gave her the alcohol nonetheless.

She downed it in one gulp and mumbled, "Hit me again." The man at the bar chuckled, and she turned her glare on him.

He shrugged and stared back at her. She really was beautiful, and-

She stood up to leave, gathering her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Before she could reach the door, the man had followed and now had her arm in his hand. She looked down at it, then back to his eyes.

The undisguised lust from before had transformed into something more desperate, something more needy. His voice was soft when he asked:

"August…please, I just-"

August started tearing up and settled her hand on his cheek. He nuzzled it, not breaking eye contact.

His hands were shaking.

So were hers.

"If I didn't want it then, why would I want it now, Logan?"

She weaseled herself out of his grip and bolted out the door. His eyes dropped to the floor before closing completely.

"Because I love you, Augs. I always did, and you never saw it."

* * *

I wanted this to be on a more humorous note. That didn't really work at all.  
And why is it that I can write ten times more eloquently when I write tiny one-shots like this?  
FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-  
~MickyinBoots


End file.
